Disaster Chat
by Hella-venger
Summary: When you and your friends all go to the same high school there's only one thing to do. Start a groupchat! High-School AU. Group Chat fic. Gale. Fraxus. Stingue. NaLu. ErJane. More pairings to be added.
1. Chat

Hey everyone! I just have always wanted to try my hand at writing a group chat fan fic. I had a lot of fun writing this.

Also, a few changes. Juvia's stalking and obsessive behaviour is something she used to do but no longer does. This is due to it making me uncomfortable. Gajeel was still a bully in the past, but never personally harmed Levy.

Also, this is a very LGBTQ+-centric story. Most of their identities will become apparent as the story goes, but I just wanted to state the following first:

Levy is a Trans Girl.

Grays is a Trans Man.

Rogue is Non-Binary.

I hope you all enjoy this :)

Usernames:

Scales of Pink- Natsu

Frejord- Gray

Team Mom- Mirajane

Moon-Moon- Lisanna

Lifts and Reps- Elfman

Reading Rainbow- Levy

The Blues- Gajeel

Edgehog- Rogue

The Police- Sting

What Ale's Ya- Cana

KeyBlade Fed-Ex Girl- Lucy

Heavy Rain- Juvia

Buff Pikachu- Laxus

Ash- Freed

Fair Folk- Evergreen

Your Mom Let You Have Three Mohawks- Bickslow

* * *

 _ **Scales of Pink**_ has added _**The Blues, Reading Rainbow, What Ale's Ya and 12 others.**_

 **Scales Of Pink:** Sup everyone!

 **The Blues:** Delete me.

 **Buff Pikachu:** Same.

 **The Police:** Same (Also, the fuck is my name?)

 **Frejord:** IS MY NAME A FUCKIN' LOL REFERENCE?

 **What Ale's Ya:** Would u lads all calm down. Caught me in da middle of somethin and yer blowin up my phone.

 **Edgehog:** Sting, I'm pretty sure you're username is a references to the musician Sting.

 **Reading Rainbow:** Rogue, you used you're wrong.

 **Edgehog:** *Your. Thank you, Levy.

 **Ash:** Natsu, may I ask what the purpose of this chat is?

 **Ash:** And may I also ask the meaning of my name?

 **The Fair Folk:** Look at Laxus's name.

 **The Fair Folk:** Now look back to yours.

 **Ash:** Ah.

 **Buff Pikachu:** *Whispers* It's because we're gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

 **Ash:** I got that.

 **Buff Pikachu:** Also, again. Delete me.

 **Scales of Pink:** No to all of that except Freed.

 **Scales of Pink:** We pretty much spend all our freakin time together in' an out of school, so I thought it'd be cool to set up a group chat.

 **Buff Pikachu:** I see.

 **Buff Pikachu:** Delete me.

 **Keyblade Fed-Ex Girl:** Don't be fuckin' rude, Laxus. Same to the rest of you.

 **Keyblade Fed-Ex Girl:** If you really wanted to leave, you could just remove yourself.

 **Keyblade Fed-Ex Girl:** But you didn't.

 **What Ale's Ya:** Lucy #TooSavageForFairyTailHigh.

 **Moon-Moon:** I can't believe that Lucy just mcfuckin ended friend-drama.

 **Reading Rainbow:** I'm sorry, but who's Moon-Moon?

 **Moon-Moon:** Oh, it's Lisanna 😊

 **Reading Rainbow:** Ah, OK!

 **Reading Rainbow:** Maybe we should do introductions.

 **Reading Rainbow:** This is Levy.

 **The Blues:** This is Gajeel, and the name Pink Panther choose for me is the only thing I don't hate about this chat.

 **Reading Rainbow:** Even me?

 **The Blues:** One of two things I don't hate.

 **Reading Rainbow:** Yayyyyyyyy 😊.

 **Busy Studying The Blade:** Erza, and you all interrupted my sword practice. Why is my name that?

 **Frejord:** Give her a sec.

 **Busy Studying The Blade:** Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh.

 **Frejord:** There we go.

 **Frejord:** This is Gray, and I'm getting really sick of all these League of Legends jokes. I played it once.

 **Scales Of Pink:** And cosplayed Ashe.

 **Frejord:** That was back when I thought I was a girl. Doesn't count.

 **Reading Rainbow:** Relatable tho.

 **Reading Rainbow:** I once dressed as Phoenix Wright during my male days, and if anyone brings it up, you'll get a DS to the face.

 **What Ale's Ya:** Dis is Cana. And am currently going thru Last of Us wile high for a dare. So dnt fuckin interrupt.

 **Moon-Moon:** A true legend.

 **The Police:** Rogue noticed this earlier, but I'm Sting. I also hate my name, cos I have a very pro-'fuck the police' rep, and I'd appreciate it if you cis-hets didn't ruin it.

 **Edgehog:** You say cis-hets as if the majority of people in this chat aren't queer.

 **Edgehog:** And this is Rogue.

 **Team Mom:** This is Mirajane, and I would like to make sure everyone did their homework.

 **What Ale's Ya:** Livin up to dat username I see.

 **Team Mom:** And you should be doing the English assignment we got from Wakaba.

 **What Ale's Ya:** Yer not my Mom.

 **Moon-Moon:** She is tho.

 **What Ale's Ya:** Shit yer right.

 **Lifts And Reps:** This is Elfman, and I love my username!

 **The Fair Folk:** Fuckin course you do. And Elfgreen.

 **Your Mom Let You Have Three Mohawks:** Bickslow, and while I can appreciate the name, it's a bit long don't you think?

 **The Fair Folk:** You have three fuckin' mohawks. Nothing's long enough to describe that.

 **The Police:** Rip.

 **Ash:** Freed, and I'm changing my name.

 _ **Ash**_ _has changed their username to_ _ **Not Easy Being Green.**_

 **Buff Pikachu:** Really?

 **Not Easy Being Green:** The Muppets are a classic, and only a pleb would think otherwise.

 **Buff Pikachu:** Laxus, and I'm oddly OK with my name.

 **The Blues:** It's because yer a Pokemon fanboy.

 **Buff Pikachu:** And you're not?

 **The Blues:** I don't gotta answer that. You ain't the police.

 **Heavy Rain QTE:** Juvia here. And Juvia can confirm that Gajeel is a total fanboy.

 **Keyblade Fed-Ex Girl:** Lucy, and ironically enough I'm watching the new KOH trailer.

 **What Ale's Ya:** Weeb.

 **Keyblade Fed-Ex Girl:** You're a weeb.

 **What Ale's Ya:** Shit yer right.

 **Scales of Pink:** And this is Natsu. Think that's everyone.

 **The Blues:** Coolio.

 _ **The Blues**_ _has left the chat._

 _ **Reading Rainbow**_ _has added_ _ **The Blues**_ _to the chat._

 **The Blues:** Worth a shot.


	2. Jerks

Hi, everyone! I really enjoyed writing this chapter!

TW: Transphobia

* * *

 **The Blues:** My suspension is bullshit and I would do it again.

 **Moon-Moon:** Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? You got suspended? For what?

 **Your Mom Let You Have Three Mohawks** **:** Did you eat spare change on a dare again?

 **The Blues:** No.

 **The Blues:** And can't a man eat some coins for a bet and not get a reputation?

 **Frejord:** No.

 **Frejord:** And I also think I know what happened.

 **Frejord:** If I'm right, I am 100% behind Gajeel.

 **Studied The Blade:** Oh, is this about Bora?

 **The Blues:** Yuuuuuuuuuuuup.

 **Studied The Blade:** Oh yeah, then you were totally in the right.

 **Studied The Blade:** How's Levy doing?

 **Moon-Moon:**? Bora? Levy? Erza agreeing with Gajeel? What is this madness?

 **Buff Pikachu:** Remember seeing that prick with a busted nose. Knew if it wasn't me, probably you did it.

 **Buff Pikachu:** Probably definitely deserved it.

 **What Ale's Ya:** Wat did the fucboi do now?

 **Team Mom:** Everyone, please give Gajeel some space. This could be stressful for him and Levy, and we shouldn't keep pressuring him.

 **Team Mom:** But I would also like to point out that I share Ecom with Bora and can make things _very_ difficult for him 😉.

 **KeyBlade Fed-Ex Girl:** She's not just Team Mom, she's also Fite-Mom!

 **KeyBlade Fed-Ex Girl:** BTW, Levy's fine. I'm with her at Gajeel's house. We're playing Madden. Well, me and Levy are playing. Gajeel's losing :p

 **Team Mom:** Oh, I'm glad 😊

 **What Ale's Ya:** Didn't we tel Steely-Dan to get sum beter fukin games

 **The Blues:** Didn't I tell you to pay me back for that Vodka I got you?

 **What Ale's Ya:** Shit yer right

 **Lift And Reps:** Bora's actions were completely unmanly!

 **Fair Folk:** Well, that's his two cents.

 **Fair Folk:** Not that I don't agree with him.

 **Scales Of Pink:** Sorry, guys. I fell asleep as soon as I got home. Didn't see the phone till now.

 **Scales Of Pink:** Oh shit.

 **Scales Of Pink:** I'm gonna kick Bora's ass.

 **The Blues:** Do you even know what he did?

 **Scales Of Pink:** Nope.

 **Ain't Easy Being Green:** Would Levy be OK with you telling us what happened, Gajeel? We all completely understand if she isn't. Send her my best wishes.

 **Moon-Moon:** Oh totally. We don't need to know.

 **The Blues:** Nah, she says she's OK with it. Half the chat seems to know anyway. So why the fuck not.

 **The Blues:** The last part was from me. We all know that curse words are a no-no for Levy.

 **The Blues:** Me and Levy were walking to Science when Mr. Prick Magee decided to shout something very assholish at us.

 **The Blues:** When I told him to shut his mouth, he fuckin misgendered Levy.

There were no messages for thirty seconds.

 **Buff Pikachu:** He's dead. I'm going to kill him.

 **Ain't Easy Being Green:** I got your flower, Laxus. Get him.

 **Scales Of Time:** Oh, he's so getting his ass kicked!

 **Your Mom Lets You Have Three Mohawks:** What a grade-A asswipe.

 **Moon-Moon:** Hope Bora likes dog-shit in his locker. Cos that's what he's gonna find for the rest of the year.

 **Team Mom:** Gajeel, tell Levy if she needs anything I'm here.

 **Team Mom:** And then tell her I am going to rain hot demonic heck on Bora.

 **Frejord:** Team Mom don't need cursing to be Fite Mom.

 **Frejord:** Yeah, the piece of shit made some cracks when he saw my binder in the changing room. Shut right up when I made his eye black.

 **Frejord:** Should've given him a lot more it seems.

 **Fair Folk:** From what I saw of him, his nose is going to be pointing westward for the foreseeable future.

 **Fair Folk:** Some of your finest work, Gajeel.

 **What Ale's Ya:** Dat little bich. He's so gettin stabbed.

 **Keyblade Fed-Ex Girl:** Don't stab, Cana. Your knife's too good for his blood.

 **What Ale's Ya:** Shit yer right.

 **What Ale's Ya:** Wel, a kick to the bals is on its way.

 **Heavy Rain QTE:** Several.

 **The Blues:** He's gonna have my fucking fist imprinted on his nose for the next month.

 **The Blues:** Make him think twice before trying that shit again.

 **The Blues:** Got slapped with a two week suspens from the school.

 **Reading Rainbow:** I really wish you hadn't gotten yourself in trouble for me.

 **Reading Rainbow:** But I prefer to think of it as a two week gift for being the best boyfriend.

 **What Ale's Ya:** LEVY!

 **Busy Studying The Blades:** LEVY!

 **Lifts And Reps:** LEVY!

 **Heavy Rain QTE:** LEVY!

 **Moon-Moon:** How are you doing, Gurl?

 **Moon-Moon:** I have the dogshit at the ready!

 **Reading Rainbow:** I'm fine, Lisanna.

 **Reading Rainbow:** But I may take you up on that offer.

 **Reading Rainbow:** Honestly, it was pretty rough. Used to just hearing that kind of stuff said behind my back or when I'm out on the town. Shook me up to hear someone so open about it.

 **Reading Rainbow:** But when I have such awesome friends like you guys, it's nothing!

 **Ain't Easy Being Green:** Levy, you are an amazing girl and deserve the world.

 **Key-Blade Fed-Ex Girl:** Levy #ConfirmedBestGirl.

 **Frejord:** I'll drink to that.

 **Frejord:** Also, I could get Rogue and we could have one of our 'Fuck Gender Nights' again.

 **Buff Pikachu:** You're a hundred times more badass than that coward.

 **Reading Rainbow:** You guys! I'm crying.

 **Key-Blade Fed-Ex Girl:** She's not lying. Tears all over Gajeel's jacket.

 **Reading Rainbow:** And I'd love that, Grey 😊

 **Scales Of Pink:** Now that ya mention it, where is Rogue?

 **Busy Studying The Blade:** And Sting?

 **Moon-Moon: _*_** _X-FILES THEME*_

* * *

 _ **Shadow-Bae To Light-Bae:**_

 **Light Bae:** Got the spray paint?

 **Shadow Bae:** Indeed. You have his address?

 **Light Bae:** Uh-huh.

 **Light Bae:** How's Levy doing?

 **Shadow Bae:** Better. Everyone in the chat is being great.

 **Shadow Bae:** They were actually asking about us.

 **Light Bae:** Well, they'll find out tomorrow.

 **Shadow Bae:** Indeed.

 **Shadow Bae:** So, what do you wish to write on Bora's house?

 **Light Bae:** Something smart, yknow. Something that'll really hit the core of why he's such a horrible person. Deep and scathing.

 **Shadow Bae:** You're going to write 'Prick' in block capitals, aren't you?

 **Light Bae:** Oh ofc.

 **Shadow Bae:** I love you so much.

* * *

So, what did you think?


End file.
